Push-up(s)
by LonelyD
Summary: Steve n'imagine pas que des pompes puissent être si distrayantes. / CAFTA.


Fandom : Captain America.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Jack Kirby et Joe Simon et les films réalisés par Joe Johnston et les frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Pairing : Aucun.

Rating : T.

Genre : Friendship/Humor.

Note : Je n'ai pas retrouvé sur le net le prompt/headcanon qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce texte. Il voulait que Steve ait réalisé sa bisexualité au moment où Bucky et Peggy faisaient un concours de pompes. Ça m'a beaucoup amusée. Le texte date un peu, mais commencé jamais terminé j'ai décidé de le compléter. Il parle de ce qu'une personne bisexuelle peut ressentir quand elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas attirée que par le genre/sexe opposé. Si la scène illustre quelque chose qui m'est totalement étranger, je me suis inspirée de mon expérience personnelle pour parler des ressentis. Les descriptions sont parfois ambivalentes et très légèrement suggestives, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

– Arrêtez-le ! Arrêtez-le ! Il a beaucoup trop bu. Il va finir par gerber sur les chaussures du Capitaine.

Steve eut un sourire en coin en zieutant ses camarades qui avaient tous plus ou moins bien accusés le coup d'une longue soirée de fête.

Après de rudes semaines de combats, il avait fait part de son envie de répit à Peggy pour détendre les esprits, une récompense, à son humble avis, bien méritée pour les Commandos Hurlants. Ils s'étaient installés dans une base du sud de la France – Jacques leur avait aimablement servi de traducteur et de guide – où les locaux avaient partagé leur table et leur verre.

Un petit village leur avait ouvert un hangar. Les hommes et les femmes avaient aussitôt déferlés avec nombre de bouteilles et de plats – et Steve ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant de la générosité de ces personnes qui, en période de guerre, avaient parfois à peine de quoi se nourrir. Des enfants s'étaient jetés sur eux. Tous s'étaient prêtés au jeu et Steve avait été jusqu'à leur faire une démonstration avec son bouclier – avant de les laisser aux mains de gamins surexcités.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les musiciens étaient entrés en scène et des filles les avaient suivies. Les Commandos Hurlants s'étaient faits un plaisir de danser. Même Bucky que Steve avait remarqué distant depuis les évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans la base de Crâne Rouge – là où il l'avait retrouvé – s'était fait une joie d'accompagner ces dames tour à tour sur la piste de danse.

Ils avaient cependant enchaîné verre sur verre et si Steve ne sentait que la chaleur du calvados sur sa langue, il voyait les yeux de son meilleur ami chavirer peu à peu.

Peggy, elle, avait été le centre de l'attention de tous les hommes. Elle n'avait pourtant accordé son bras qu'à Howard qui s'était retrouvé coincé avec les Commandos Hurlants – et Steve n'avait pu, lui, s'empêcher de leur lancer des regards circonspects.

Les heures défilants, les hommes s'étaient dispersés, les femmes aussi – et quelques soldats également. Steve avait vu défiler ses camarades – Gabe, Jim et Jacques à leur tour – et Bucky et Dum Dum commençaient à décompter le nombre de pompes qu'ils étaient capables de faire. Gabe avait pris le relais lorsque l'irlandais s'était écroulé et Peggy était entré dans le concours lorsque Howard, un peu éméché, avait hurlé que personne ne pourrait rivaliser avec elle.

Après plusieurs séries, seuls Bucky et Peggy restaient en course.

Ça faisait beaucoup rire Steve – qui s'était retrouvé disqualifié d'office du fait de ses super-pouvoirs – ce qui était avant du à tout l'alcool que Bucky avait ingurgité.

Son meilleur ami ne tenait sur ses deux jambes que grâce à l'aide de ses coéquipiers qui le portaient à bout de bras tandis que celui-ci enfonçait dans son gosier le contenu d'un énième verre.

Peggy, elle, lui lançait des piques sarcastiques auxquelles Bucky se contentait de répliquer par des marmonnements incompréhensibles.

Tour à tour, ils avaient regardé Steve avec des yeux insistants, comme s'ils recherchaient, un peu désespérés, son appui. Devait-il se faire juge de cette compétition ? Était-il réellement le centre de toute cette attention ?

La situation décontenança légèrement le Capitaine pour qui on ne s'était jamais battu. À une époque pas si lointaine, les filles se disputaient non pas pour son bras, mais pour l'éviter quand Bucky avait la merveilleuse idée d'organiser des doubles rendez-vous. C'était décidément le monde à l'envers.

Bucky se dégagea de la poigne de ses coéquipiers et leur laissa son verre.

– C'est bon, c'est bon, bégaya-t-il, je tiens debout. J'ai besoin de personne.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber à terre et se mit en position.

Peggy le suivit, suite aux encouragements de Howard – que Steve trouvait étrangement impliqué dans cette affaire. Elle remonta légèrement sa jupe, retira ses escarpins et s'installa à côté de Bucky. Elle demanda, suffisamment fort pour que Steve l'entende, à Bucky :

– Est-ce qu'une femme vous a déjà fait mordre la poussière ?

Bucky, dans un instant de lucidité, lui répondit avec un large sourire :

– J'ai été élevé par des femmes, c'est l'histoire de ma vie.

Ils débutèrent sans attendre le décompte de leurs camarades, se toisant l'un l'autre. La première vingtaine de pompes ne parut même pas les essouffler. Les bras découverts, Bucky montaient et descendaient, ses muscles se contractaient tandis qu'il ricanait. Peggy arborait un air un peu plus sérieux, mais si on avait passé suffisamment de temps avec elle, à l'observer, il était possible de remarquer au coin de ses lèvres un petit rictus amusé qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle savait avoir pris le dessus sur un adversaire un peu trop arrogant. Des gestes experts, qu'elle répétait sans doute tous les matins au levé du soleil, encore à moitié endormie, sculptaient ses bras.

Mais plus les chiffres et les dizaines défilaient plus les lèvres de Bucky s'affaissaient. Peggy, qui ne manqua pas cette baisse de régime, l'interpella :

– Alors Sergent, on commence à fatiguer ?

– Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, lâcha celui-ci.

La remarque les fit rire de concert, Steve et lui, et un regain d'énergie sembla le traverser. Bucky donna à nouveau le rythme à ce duel.

Bientôt, des gouttes commencèrent à se former entre les plis de son front pour couler jusqu'à l'encolure de sa chemise qui manquait de craquer à chaque nouvelle pompe. Prête à craquer, elle dévoilerait le torse de Bucky, en nage. La sueur goûtait même le long de ses bras, ces bras taillés pour la baston, faits pour étreindre. Peggy aussi commençait à montrer des signes de difficulté. Ses mains se crispèrent au sol, sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer de plus grandes inspirations, cette bouche que tant de fois Steve avait vue donner des ordres, rêvait d'embrasser rien qu'une seule fois.

Pris au jeu, Steve se mit à compter, plus leurs gestes que le nombre réel de pompes qu'ils faisaient : le nombre de fois où le torse de Bucky manquait de toucher le sol, la poitrine de Peggy se soulevait, les avant-bras de Bucky se tendaient pour soutenir tout son poids, les mollets découpés de Peggy apparaissaient lorsqu'elle se relevait. Il nota les petits détails, de la mèche de cheveux collées au front par la sueur au bouton de chemisier qui se défait et laisse apparaître le haut du décolleté. Il descendaient avec eux, remontaient avec eux et respiraient avec eux. Ses yeux se délectaient de ces corps qui se mouvaient ensemble, au même rythme, animé de la même force. Peut-être était-ce un reste de ses années passées à reluquer les passants dans la rue, un crayon entre les doigts, un carnet sous la main. Peut-être aimait-il simplement regarder Bucky et Peggy.

Il avait un peu de mal à se l'expliquer, mais il savait que c'était plus compliqué. Il sentait, au bout de ses doigts, qui le démangeait, qu'il aurait aimé se rapprocher pour toucher, découvrir comment ils – Bucky et Peggy – bougeaient, ressentir toute cette chaleur qu'ils dégageaient. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mettre un mot dessus – ou bien, il le connaissait ce mot, mais n'osait l'évoquer.

Alors que leurs respirations s'approfondissaient, Steve perdit son sourire et se mit à rougir. Une vague de chaleur parcourut son corps des pieds à la tête, sa bouche s'assécha brusquement. Il avait chaud, si chaud – tout particulièrement au bas de son ventre – qu'il en eut presque le souffle coupé. Il passa une main sur sa figure, mais il n'en retira aucune sueur.

Ses membres tremblaient. Il revint à la réalité.

Il aurait aimé se retourner, partir, mais quelqu'un aurait pu s'en apercevoir et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Qu'aurait-il eu à répondre ? Qu'il s'était senti obligé de regarder ailleurs ? Un mensonge aurait sonné faux dans sa bouche et il lui aurait été impossible de dire la vérité.

Mais personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Ses camarades n'avaient d'yeux que pour Bucky et Peggy.

Il souffla, soulagé.

Bucky s'effondra à la cent-sixième pompes. Des cris félicitèrent Peggy qui en fit une de plus avant de se relever. Elle donna un coup sur sa jupe, la redressa et enfila ses escarpins. Elle tendit une main au vaincu qui la prit sans rechigner.

Howard se mêla au groupe et lança un je vous avais bien dit qu'elle était imbattable à Bucky.

L'euphorie se dissipa progressivement, mais Steve observait toujours ses camarades. L'effort avait décoiffé Bucky, rougit ses joues. Peggy reboutonnait discrètement son chemisier – et Steve jura déceler une pointe de gêne sur son visage.

Il avait toujours aussi chaud.

Bucky s'approcha, le toisa suspicieusement.

– Tu aurais pu me prévenir que j'allais autant en baver. Elle n'a même pas l'air fatiguée ! protesta Bucky.

– Je n'en savais rien, confia Steve.

– Je suis sûr que tu as pris du plaisir à me voir souffrir ... ou peut-être n'avais-tu d'yeux que pour elle.

Steve fixait Peggy qui riait au milieu des Commandos Hurlants. Howard monopolisait la parole et racontait une anecdote sans que Steve ne parvienne tout à fait à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait – une vague histoire de château, de servante et de sauvetage. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Bucky lever les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré, et retourner auprès de leurs camarades. Bucky avait peut-être raison après tout.

Il peinait de plus en plus à quitter Peggy des yeux, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait eu tout autant de mal à détourner le regard de son meilleur ami.

Il se força à chasser ces pensées tout aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Il retrouva ses camarades, donna l'accolade à Bucky et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à correctement s'exprimer en présence de femmes, il n'avait certainement pas besoin de faire face aux mêmes difficultés devant Bucky.


End file.
